Heart Hunter (The Battle of the Miraculous - Part 1)
"Heart Hunter" is the twenty-fifth episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, and it is the first part of "The Battle of the Miraculous". Its US premiere was on February 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis At a celebration for their twentieth anniversary, the Bourgeois couple is akumatized into Heart Hunter, a two-headed Cerberus that devours love.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot Coming soon! Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Kagami Tsurugi/Ryuko * Wang Fu/Jade Turtle * Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee/Miracle Queen * Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth * Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura * Tikki * Plagg * Longg * Wayzz * Pollen * Akuma * Audrey Bourgeois/Heart Hunter * André Bourgeois/Heart Hunter Minor Characters * Marianne Lenoir (pictured) * Théo Barbot (background) * Unnamed maid (background) * Emilie Agreste * Luka Couffaine * Tom Dupain * Vincent * Alec Cataldi * Adrien's bodyguard * Mr. Damocles * Sarah * Jagged Stone * Penny Rolling * Bob Roth * XY * Ali * Prince Ali's chaperone * Sabine Cheng * Tomoe Tsurugi * Mr. Banana (background) * Fang * André Glacier * Roger Raincomprix * Students * Civilians Trivia * This episode was originally titled as "Loveater (Battle of the Miraculous - Part 1)" before changing to the current's episode title. * This is the first time Wang Fu transforms into Jade Turtle. * This is the second time Marinette is seen with her hair down, following "Cat Blanc". * This is the third time the Bourgeois couple are akumatized. However, unlike their previous akumatizations in "Style Queen", "Malediktator", and "Mayura" they get a new villain identity, Heart Hunter. * This is the third time two people are akumatized at the same time with the same akuma, following "Sapotis" and "Oblivio". * This is the fourth time Chloé gets akumatized, following "Antibug", "Queen Wasp" and "Mayura". ** However, unlike her previous akumatizations, Chloé doesn't get akumatized into Antibug or Queen Wasp, but instead into a new villain, Miracle Queen. ** This is the third time that Chloé is akumatized with the activated Bee Miraculous. * The mistake Marinette makes is that she went to see Master Fu while in costume, allowing Hawk Moth to discover his whereabouts and gaining the Miracle Box. ** She also chooses the Dragon Miraculous to give to Kagami instead of the Bee Miraculous to be given to Chloé out of personal reasons; even without Nathalie having to sabotage Chloé's Bee Signal, destroying her trust in Ladybug. * This is the second time Hawk Moth removes an akumatized villains's akuma himself, after "Catalyst." * This episode reveals that Miraculous tools can be akumatized, with Queen Bee's Spinning Top becoming Miracle Queen's akumatized object. ** In "Mayura", it was proven that Miraculous tools could be amokized, as the titular villain actually used the remains of Hawk Moth's cane to form the giant butterfly sentimonster. * As of this episode, Chloé Bourgeois is now an ally of Hawk Moth and is enemies with Ladybug and Cat Noir willingly. * As of this episode, Pollen becomes the third kwami being used for evil by her holder without an akuma, following Nooroo and Duusu. *This is one of the episodes in which Cataclysm was never used. **However, Ladybug wanted Cat Noir to Cataclysm the street lamp, but since Hawk Moth de-akumatized Heart Hunter, it was never needed. *This is the second time Hawk Moth doesn't utilize a light mask when akumatizing a villain, following "Ladybug" . *This is the second time Marinette kissed Luka, following "Frozer". *The pictures of Ladybug, Adrien looks through on his phone are from "Stormy Weather", "Darkblade" and "Copycat". *This is the third time a visual representation of Marinette's thought process and her strategic planning is shown despite her not being transformed. Errors * When Kagami gives back the Dragon Miraculous to Ladybug, she's wearing her Friendship Day pin on her jacket which she didn't wear for the episode, showing this scene was re-used from "Ikari Gozen". de:Der Kampf der Miraculous – Teil 1 es:Loveater pl:Mangeamour (La Bataille des Miraculous - Partie 1) ru:Пожиратель Любви (Битва Чудес - часть 1) Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Specials